This invention relates to dispensing packages, and more particularly to packages for dispensing material such as a rope of tubular plastic netting or the like from a roll.
Rolls of rope-like material are often transported in boxes and then removed from the box to be used. These rolls are typically wound on cores of cardboard or similar material so that when a roll is removed from its box it can be mounted, by means of an arbor extending through the core, on an unwind stand to facilitate removal of the rope from the roll. Particularly when the roll is heavy, it is necessary to suspend the roll on the unwind stand in order to allow any of the rope to be dispensed.
There are some disadvantages in this process however. Merely removing a moderately heavy roll from its transporting carton is an awkward task. The roll must somehow be raised or transferred from its position in the box to its suspended position on the unwind stand. And there is always the possibility that the roll might be dropped after removal from the box, thereby damaging the rope or crushing the core. Occasionally a core is so crushed that the unwind arbor cannot be inserted through the core, thereby making unwinding of the rope an unnecessarily difficult chore.